Club: Sette Peccati Capitali
by Aoiki Chojutsuka
Summary: A new club has just opened up by the name of Sette Peccati Capitali. Loured by the thrill of a certain raven-haired bartender Ben enters the club with one thought in mind and a knife in hand. Blood sports or blood play thanks to asm613 .


**Title;** Club: Seven Deadly Sins  
**Rating;** M  
**Pairing;** Bevin (Kevin/Ben)  
**Summary;** A new club has just opened up by the name of Sette Peccati Capitali. Loured by the thrill of a certain raven-haired bartender Ben enters the club with one thought in mind and a knife in hand. (No death I swear! Just a smidgen of bondage if you could even call it that)

**A/N;** I know what some of you are thinking and yes I know I should be updating A Pirate's Life for Me but I can't. I've got like 18 friggin chapters all typed and ready but my laptop decides to be a bitch. At first it was just the Internet that didn't work and since I didn't have a flash drive I had no way of transferring the chapters to a computer with Internet but then my sister gets a laptop and I get a flash drive so I am all like 'dude with the combined power of our laptops I can update' but nooooo! I go to start-up my laptop and get my 18 chapters of greatness and you know what my computer is all like 'denied'. It wouldn't even start up! So I sent it to a hospital for computers since my Father still hasn't fixed it. So I am like paying 300 bucks to fix that gay ass laptop all I can say is it better have my 18 chapters or I will personally kill Dell. Dell sucks ass. My friend has a Mac computer that is older then he is and it still works perfectly fine. Damn...I hate my life sometimes.

The first thing Ben noticed when he stepped into the newest club, Sette Peccati Capitali, was the musky smell of cobblestone. It trailed up and invaded his senses starting by attacking his nose burning into his sinuses then moving to his mouth leaving behind the bitter taste of charcoal next it traveled to his eyes stinging at his acid greens then finally it enveloped his skin wrapping around his tan flesh snugly. The strobe lighting flashed a multitude of different colors that he was sure didn't even have names they just were and a mold of slick perspiration covered bodies sliding together in a blur of different skin tones were the only thing that separated him from his challenge; his goal. Ben grinned to himself feeling confident in his skin tight black leather pants, form fitting black wife-beater shirt with satin green swirls fading in and out, slim boots that stopped an inch below his knees raising him just enough to be the perfect size for his lover, and black eye liner masking his already stunning eyes causing them to pop out all the more. Mischief shined in his eyes and he strutted straight into the chaos of bodies, smirking when the mass seemed to part just for him as if they new how truly deadly he was. That they new that the acid wasn't just in his eyes. He reached his destination, the small cocktail bar, hidden quite well by long silk curtains that divided the bar from the dirty dancing.

He made it to the mini bar just as a new song began blasting over the loud speakers rattling anything that wasn't bolted down securely. The song began with a pulsating beat the matched Ben's pulse to a key before the lyrics began spilling out pouring over him like wave of liquid fire.

_'I think I'm drowning asphyxiated I wanna break this spell you've created.'_

A clear champagne glass slid into his hand the second he took a seat at one of the chic black and stainless steel stools that lined the fake wood bar. The cocktail was some fruity magenta color with a peel from some sort of fruit hanging off the rim curling down to mid-glass. Without a second thought he downed the concoction in one gulp savoring the bitter mix of alcohol and fruit that traveled down his throat into his stomach were it lay spreading a pleasant buzz to the rest of his body.

_'You're something beautiful a contradiction I wanna play the game I want the friction.' _

The bartender that previously went unnoticed by Ben smiled a crooked little smile as he finished wiping off a glass. His long raven locks were pulled back in a high ponytail and he was dressed in the standard uniform: black dress pants, a white button up dress shirt covered by an egg-shell blue vest, and to polish off the look a slim black tie. He showed no emotion, his face set in a cool mask, but his deep rich brown eyes contradicted his aloof persona because they glowed when the saw acid greens sizing him up thoroughly. A little bit too thoroughly.

_'You will be the death of me, yeah, you will be the death of me bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it'_

Muddy eyes glanced up at the clock revealing that it was exactly two in the morning, time to clock out. His broad shoulders disappeared into the darkness of the unknown behind the rows of fruity drinks and heavy alcohol. Ben hopped behind the counter following the bartender into the unknown darkness. He had no reason to fear this dark unknown because he had his black knight to protect him from the bumps in the dark. And the best is in the dark the glinting steel in his hand went completely unnoticed.

_'Our time is running out, our time is running out you can't push it underground you can't stop it screaming out'_

"I love a man in uniform,"

Kevin grinned at the seduction laced in the undertones of his boys' voice. A warm body pressed against his back and lanky tan arms wrapped around his shoulders barely making it all the way around to his front. Judging by the extra half inch added to Ben's height he came to the conclusion that his boy was wearing that sexy little number he loved so much. He could already picture his own pale hands tracing over those green swirls twisting all around that light build that was purely Ben. Feathery kisses were placed on his exposed skin leaving a trail a fire on his cool skin. Something cold pressed against his cheek biting into his skin hard enough to ensure him of what it was yet soft enough too not break the delicate skin. Most people in this position would have screamed by now but he only smiled wider causing the blade to slit the surface of his skin allowing a tiny trail of crimson to spill down his chin staining his uniform.

_'I wanted freedom bound and restricted I tried to give you up but I'm addicted'_

Kevin's hands were roughly yanked behind his back and then bound by thick ropes tied tightly in a double knot. Those feathery kisses were rapidly replaced with harsh nips and licks while Ben's nimble fingers practically ripped off the vest then tie quickly followed by the first five buttons on the white shirt.

"This is wrong Benji...we should stop..."

"Like we could ever stop."

Unable to resist Kevin groaned knowing that he needed this high to survive in this sick dark world.

_'Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation you'd never dream of breaking this fixation'_

That was it Kevin had lost and Ben had won. He never seemed to win. Ben had him on a short chain and had no plan on letting go and to be honest Kevin didn't want to be let off his chain. The feeling of being trapped by this disgraceful love was pure joy. The ultimate high that he could only get from one person. They sought each other out continuously they had a perverse fascination for each other that drove them to do this. Their bodies ached for this deadly dance.

Ben leaned up biting down hard on Kevin's ear whispering into the abused appendage, "You will squeeze the life out of me,"

_'Bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it' _

Hissing in pain Kevin fleetingly thought why this abuse was giving him a hard-on and why Ben got a hard-on from inflicting pain on him. However, he didn't linger on the thought long mainly because a certain hand was now unbuttoning his pants. Actually he was cutting the pants off him. He didn't really know when the other had backed him against a wall of how he suddenly was in front of him and not behind him. It doesn't matter at all though because the sight was insanely arousing for whatever reason.

_'Our time is running out, our time is running out you can't push it underground you can't stop it screaming out how did it come to this? Oooooh.'_

The pants slid down to his knees and he quickly jumped out of them taking note that Ben had somehow taken his shoes and socks off. All that was left on Kevin's body was navy blue skin tight boxers and a white dress shirt that pooled at his elbows. And that's just the way Ben likes him. A bulge was visible in those navy blue boxers and the younger, feeling like being a tease, ran a warm tongue over it tentatively over and over again and again driving the raven-haired boy into a lust-filled frenzy of moans.

"Benji, not enough time...not enough..."

_'Yeah, you will suck the life out of me'_

Ben did it again he made an article of clothing disappear without him even noticing but he didn't ask because that velvety tongue was at work again on his erection. Any worries that Kevin had flew out of his head only to be replaced by the actions, the motion that his boy was doing to his erection.

_'Bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it'_

With one last kiss to the tip of Kevin's erection Ben engulfed the heated flesh in one go causing the older's knees to buckle out from under him. He slid down the wall as his boy continued to bob up and down rhythmically while his skillful, sinful, tongue still managed to swirl around his shaft. Kevin didn't even feel the steel blade running across the sensitive skin of his lower belly and inner thy. It didn't hurt and the slices weren't deep but the blood oozed out like there was no tomorrow.

_'Our time is running out, our time is running out you can't push it underground you can't stop it screaming out how did it come to this? Ooooohh.'_

Kevin peered down at the tanned boy and watched with morbid fascination as streaks of deep red poured out of his skin contrasting beautifully with his moonlight pale skin. Ben used one hand to support himself while his other hand sneaked to rub furiously at his clothed erection seeking relief. The sight of the younger sucking him off and simultaneously rubbing himself desperately nearly sent him over the edge but he held on. Over the next two minutes he was at the brink of explosion when his boy peered up at him through thick lashes, his black makeup smudged around his eye, his blood on the younger's face, and those acid eyes that were so dangerously safe.

With that image in mind Kevin came with a fierce growl, his load emptying into Ben's mouth, as Ben soiled his pants. Panting the tanned boy crawled into his lovers lap nuzzling pale skin smearing crimson sin on his skin. Clenching his eyes shut Kevin wondered when and how friendship turned into hatred and how hatred had turned into a sick twisted love.

A/N; Oh, btw Sette Peccati Capitali is Italian for Seven Deadly Sins. I am working on my Italian so I figured what the hell. Also I kinda liked the way I twisted Ben and Kevin's personality.


End file.
